


Adachi and Souji Go To Olive Garden Part 2

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Olive Oil, Olive Oil as Lube, adachi's an asshole, god left chat, insults during sex, olive garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the unwanted porn add-on $30 usd dlc





	Adachi and Souji Go To Olive Garden Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagandea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagandea/gifts).



> fuck you lex. bonus drinking game: every time souji is insulted take a shot

“You fucking slut,” Adachi repeats, despite the fact that he’s being fingerfucked in an Olive Garden with olive oil. Souji can’t help but chuckle at that, the sound reverberating off of the walls of the bathroom.

“Adachi-san,” he hums, “I believe you should look in the mirror later tonight.” The detective flinches, resting his forehead on the bathroom wall. He murmurs something Souji doesn’t catch, and the silver-haired teen chooses to ignore it, for now. He has better things to do.

Like retrieve that olive oil.

He pauses his work and dips his fingers into the liquid. Adachi curses lowly.

“Hurry up, bitch. Dojima-san’s waiting for us,” the detective demands. His insults don’t really sting anymore--if anything, Souji enjoys the argument. “Uncle can wait, Adachi-san. For now, it’s just us.” He awkwardly kisses Adachi’s thigh on his way up. (If he knew what Adachi was thinking, he’d know that the detective was close to kicking him.)

____

They’re going at it in earnest now. (It’s become a passtime of sorts for them: they go somewhere together and it eventually leads to sex.) Souji’s always scarily silent, only occasionally letting out a grunt or low moan. Adachi’s usually the one who has to prompt him to do something.

“Hurry up, bitch,” he repeats the line from earlier. Souji swallows the laughter threatening to spill out. “Alright, Adachi-san,” he murmurs. He doesn’t actually increase the pace by much, but Adachi doesn’t seem to notice. (Or, if he does, he stops the incessant yapping for some reason.)

____

Adachi talks a lot during sex.

“You’re too damn rough, you fucking slut.”

“God, you’re such a whore.”

“Fuck you, asshole.” (Souji stops for a moment when he thinks someone is about to enter.)

“Keep going, shithead.”

Souji’s used to it by now. (In fact, he’s come to enjoy the… lively banter that Adachi spouts out.) He continues thrusting, though, throughout all the “bitch”es, “whore”s, and “slut”s. Eventually, Souji adds his own bit of dialogue to the conversation.

“Are you sure you should be saying so much, Adachi-san? I’m not sure if they have cameras in this place,” he’s points out, as if it’s much of a threat. Adachi laughs loudly.

“There’s no… fucking cameras. What a piss poor threat, idiot,” he spits out. Souji shrugs, even though the detective’s vision was restricted to the top of the toilet. “It was worth an attempt,” he murmurs.

____

Souji cums on Adachi’s ass once he feels close, riding out his high by bracing himself on the stall door. The detective must’ve followed soon after, considering the low groan Adachi lets out. And, y’know, the cum on the toilet.

Once his partner straightens out, Souji immediately notices the stain of olive oil on the front of Adachi’s work shirt. He barely contains his laughter, a small whine whistling through his teeth. It doesn’t take too long for Adachi to notice, and he curses loudly. “You piece of shit--you’re paying for this!” he snaps, sulking out of the stall for the inevitable walk of shame to Dojima’s car.

The teen busies himself with cleaning up the area, hiding the olive oil strategically behind the toilet.

Once Souji wanders out, he’s faced with his uncle and Nanako staring right at him. Adachi looks humiliated.

“What the hell took you two so long?” he asks, his voice low for once. “And what happened to your shirt, Adachi?”

"I got sick, Uncle. We tried to wash it out." No one in the area old enough to understand believes him, and he knows it.


End file.
